The Shiba Family Burden
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: Jayden has many secrets, as one becomes known it becomes clear that perhaps he has good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal:** I do not own Power Rangers or the associated names, characters, events etc. Anything not covered by this should be presumedo be purelythe creation of the author.

**Timeline: **During "Test of the Leader", and directly fllowing my one-shot "Love REALLY Hurts".

Kevin and Mia went for a walk after dinner, just as they had agreed. It was a beautiful summer's evening, and the sun was still bright in the sky as they started to make their way through the streets towards the park.

Mia kept glancing over to Kevin as he walked by her side, bravely hiding the slight hobble caused by his injured knee. He always did put on a brave face, especially around her. She still couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had overheard between Kevin and Mentor Ji. She had always thought of Kevin as a great friend, but since she had overheard him admitting that he liked her, she was beginning to think a lot more about the time they had spent together. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

She took his arm and placed it around her shoulders, and wrapped her own arm around his back as they walked. Kevin smiled feeling this. He had an idea that she might just be offering him some support, since she was still worried about his knee, but he loved any chance he got to hold her. As they made their way through a market place, she looked up to him.

"You're not saying much." She stated as they politely refused the advances of a slightly pushy pretzel vendor.

"I'm sorry?" He asked her.

"You said you wanted to talk about something." She reminded him. She felt herself getting a little warmer as she said this. She had heard the conversation between Kevin and Mentor Ji, and she knew that he had urged Kevin to talk to her. When he had asked her to go for a walk with him, she figured that it was possible he wanted to take her to tell her how he felt. She didn't know exactly how she would respond, but she was finding herself excited by the prospect of hearing it from him. Kevin seemed to shift a little nervously next to her.

"There are a lot of people around." He replied, somewhat side-stepping the question. Mia looked around and realised he was right. He had asked to walk through the park, not the greatest option given his knee injury since it was some distance away, but thinking about this, it was making more sense. He wanted to go there because it was quiet. He really was about to share with her how he felt about her. She just nodded her head in agreement.

"There are a lot of people around." She agreed as she led him in the direction of the park. She bumped into a kid a year or two younger than Emily in a green shirt and wearing a wicker hat, almost causing him to drop his paper grocery bag.

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"No problem." He replied as they walked away, heading for the park. A much larger, older man in a denim vest came over to him.

"Did you get those baguettes?" He asked the kid, checking in the bag. "You know how important diet is to a Samurai."

"Yeah, I did Uncle Bulk." The kid said a little dreamily, casting his gaze back to the couple walking away towards the park. "Hey, did you see her...?"

"You're as bad as your father Spike, always chasing the hopeless cause." Bulk sighed, knocking his knuckled on the young kid's head like he was checking a melon for ripeness. "Did you not see the guy she was with? It's obvious they're together."

"Maybe they're friends?" Spike suggested, a goofy smile crossing his lips. Bulk just shook his head in disbelief and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, dragging him away.

"Even if they are, she's too old for you." Bulk reminded him. "Come on, stop wasting time fantasising about girls and get your mind back on a goal you can achieve...being a Samurai!"

"I don't see why it's so ridiculous." Spike muttered as he walked with his uncle. "Dad did marry Kim eventually."

Meanwhile, in his junk floating on the Sanzu River, Lord Xandred was striding around the deck of his chamber, quaffing large quantities of his medicine and listening to Dayu playing soothing music on her Harmonium. His rage had been suppressed for years, ever since the last Red Ranger had sealed him in the Netherworld. His inability to venture into the human realm to unleash his fury on humans had caused it to build within him. His rage was a terrifying thing to behold, and with nothing to unleash it on save his own forces and his own junk ship, it had built to the point it caused him tremendous pain. Only his medicine and Dayu's music could calm him without bloodshed, but even that didn't remove his pain, merely ease it for a time.

Octoroo came into the room carrying some books, some of them spilling from his arms as he ran into the chamber.

"Lord Xandred, Lord Xandred I need to talk to you!" He called out. "I have some excellent news!"

"Make it quick!" Lord Xandred snapped angrily as he held up a hand, gesturing Dayu to stop playing. "It better be good. My head is..."

"Lord Xandred, I believe I've discovered the secret to the sealing power that's keeping you down here!" He called out. "I believe we've been handling this all wrong. What's worse, I believe that Dekker knows the secret, and he's deliberately keeping it from you."

"Stop speaking in riddles and spit it out!" Xandred roared, his patience growing thinner by the moment. Octoroo quailed in fear from him. He had found something that he believed would allow his master to tear down the seal between the worlds, and once again raid the human world. It was an attractive prospect, Octoroo had been trapped in the realm in close proximity to Lord Xandred for years, living with the daily threat that one day his rage would be uncontrollable and he would fall beneath his sword. He longed for the day when he would have a whole world to separate himself from his master's tantrums, but he also had another motive.

He could still remember his conversation with Dekker on the banks of the Sanzu River. He had confronted him about his refusal to aid in Lord Xandred's plans, only to find Urumasa at his throat, and Dekker threatening his life. Octoroo knew he was no match for Dekker, but perhaps he could put Lord Xandred's rage to good use. If he was released and believed Dekker had betrayed him, then Octoroo would have his revenge for his humiliation. He didn't need to be able to destroy Dekker himself; all he'd have to do is point Lord Xandred in his direction.

"The answer is the Red Ranger." He told Lord Xandred. "If we destroy him, I believe the seal will be broken permanently. We haven't been putting enough resources..."

"You think I'm weak!" Lord Xandred roared, pulling out his sword and levelling it at Octoroo's neck. He just held his hands up defensively.

"No, no Lord Xandred, I just started thinking about what Dekker said when he said he wanted to destroy the Red Ranger." Octoroo said, smiling beneath his tentacles. He had already put the idea in Lord Xandred's mind that Dekker was double-crossing him. "I checked the archives, and it was the last Red Ranger that sealed you down here."

"You believe the symbol power for the seal is tied to the Shiba bloodline." Dayu surmised. Octoroo nodded.

"The Red Ranger does not have an heir. If he is destroyed, then the Shiba bloodline will be no more." He confirmed. "However, if he falls to Urumasa..."

"Dekker thinks he can play me for a fool?" Lord Xandred snarled, kicking a support beam so hard he caused the whole ship to rock ominously. Dayu and Octoroo grabbed onto anything they could to secure themselves. "Just like those Rangers? Moogers rise!"

As Octoroo held on for dear life, he could see hundreds of Moogers, both regular sized and giant rising from the banks of the Sanzu River. He smiled to himself despite the danger presented by his master's rage. He had started the ball rolling on killing two birds with one stone.

Meanwhile, Mia and Kevin had reached the park, and were making their way through it. Given the good weather, there were a few people around, but it was still quiet enough that they could find privacy. Kevin led her over to a spot just beneath a tree in the shade.

"Do you mind if we wait here for a minute?" He asked her. "My knee..."

"Of course." She replied, helping him sit down. In truth, his knee wasn't too bad, but he had found a spot with relatively few people around, and satisfied himself that he would get the privacy he was looking for. "So, um...you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, I kind of did." Kevin began, starting to struggle now with finding the words to express what he wanted to. His mouth and throat were starting to dry out, and he was beginning to regret bringing this up. He wanted to tell her eventually, but it was just so hard. He had already put it off because of the whole incident with Jayden. "Ok, here goes."

He took a deep breath and looked to Mia, who was just kneeling before him, looking at him expectantly. She was trying not to let on that she knew what he wanted to talk about, but inside, her heart was racing.

"We've...um...we've been friends for a while right?" He asked her. She just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's been months." She told him.

"Yeah, and we're pretty close right?" He asked her again. She smiled and nodded. He was getting there slowly, but it looked like he was building up the courage to finally say it. Again she just nodded.

"Sure, you know we are." Mia answered. "We've been through so much together. I feel like I could trust you with anything."

"Mia, I just wanted to ask you..." Just then, their Samuraizers bleeped.

"Damn it!" She muttered as they reached for their Samuraizers. Lord Xandred never did care much for their personal lives, but this time, his timing just completely sucked. Kevin was the first to answer his communicator.

"You're go for Kevin." He answered.

"There are Nighlocks all over the city centre." Jayden told him. "Of all sizes."

"We're in the park." Kevin told him. "We'll be there..."

"Mia, you go on ahead. Emily will meet you there on the ground." Jayden interrupted. "Kevin, we'll need the battle wing to deal with the big guys. Prepare the Swordfish Zord and rendezvous with me and Mike on the way."

"We're on our way." Mike assured him as Mia offered him a hand to help him up. He regretted the fact that this had happened. He really wanted to talk to her and let her know how he felt, perhaps even ask her out, but right now it seemed it wasn't to be. He looked to her regretfully. "I'm really sorry about this. Can we pick this up later?"

"Sure." She replied, hating the fact that they were interrupted. Making sure they weren't being watched, they morphed, preparing for action.

Meanwhile, in the city centre at that moment, Spike and Bulk were just finishing up their shopping. Bulk cared for his 'nephew' deeply, and really wanted to do a good job taking care of him. It was a great honour to him that his best friend of many years had trusted him to take care of his son. After spending most of the day gathering the best healthy produce he could find, he was taking Spike back to the storage unit they were using as their dojo.

"So Spike, what is the second tenant of being a Samurai?" Bulk asked him, testing him on his study of the stuff he had downloaded off the internet about Samurai.

"Um...courage and heroism." He replied. Bulk smiled a little.

"That's right." He commended him. "Now, what's the third?" Spike stopped to think for a moment, but as he turned to face him, Bulk saw his mouth hanging open and his bottom lip quivering. He seemed to hyperventilate and pointed behind him.

"MONSTERS!" He shrieked. Bulk just sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"No!" He snorted in exasperation. "It's..."

It was just then that he got a flashback to his High School days with Spike's father. He had acted the same way numerous times. Spike was so much like Skull that he regularly had such flashbacks. This one wasn't a good one though; he just froze as he got a horrible thought. Whenever Skull acted like that...he turned slowly to see Moogers running around behind him.

"MONSTERS! RUN!" Bulk screamed, beginning to run. Spike stopped suddenly.

"But what about courage and heroism?" Spike asked him. Bulk just groaned as he looked around for an answer. Trust the kid to pay attention to THAT part. He saw an umbrella sitting on the ground, obviously discarded in panic by its owner. He picked it up, wielding it like the Shinai he had made for himself and Spike.

"You're right." He stated. "This is what we've trained for!"

Spike took the two baguettes out of the bag, wielding one in each hand. He took a bite out of one as they prepared to charge.

"Terriyaki!" They called out together as they rushed into the fray. However, some of the Moogers turned towards them, and swords...REAL swords appeared in their hands. Bulk and Spike looked to their own arsenal...a couple of fresh-baked loaves and a nylon umbrella, before looking to each other, obviously realising that this was not exactly an even fight.

Turning tail and running, they dropped their "weapons" behind them. As they got to a patch of grass though, Spike lost his footing, face-planting straight into the lawn.

He turned over, looking up in terror as a couple of Moogers loomed over him. Just as he was about to resign himself to his doom, he saw a miraculous sight.

"Back off!" Mia screamed as she leapt into action, her sword flashing through the air in practiced arcs as she drove them away from the frightened teenager. Spike watched her, and all of a sudden, his heart soared. His thoughts left him as he saw the Pink Ranger fighting to rescue him. She came over to him, putting an arm around him to help him up. Spike leaned in, closing his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder, lost in fantasy, completely oblivious to the battle going on around him.

"Kid, you better get out of here." She told him. She was about to move, but realised that he wasn't moving. She looked down to him. "Like...now?"

"Right now?" He asked her a little dreamily as his head rolled onto her shoulder and chest. Mia just coughed as she blushed a little at the display.

"Um...kid...?"

Bulk ran over, grabbing Spike, having finally realised his nephew wasn't with him. He stopped in awe as he saw Mia.

"You!" He said excitedly. "You're a Samurai Ranger!"

"Yes, I am." She told him, shrugging Spike off her shoulder a little too aggressively into Bulk's arms. "You two better get out of here!"

As she turned and ran to rejoin Emily in battle, Bulk pulled his nephew back to his feet and started to drag him away. He looked back, seeing the goofy way he was reaching out and looking down the path the Pink Ranger had taken.

"Spike, you are so much like your dad it's spooky." Bulk told him. "Come on!"

Back at the main battle, Mia rejoined Emily as she was cutting down droves of Moogers.

"These creeps just don't quit." She complained. "Where were you?"

"I was getting rid of a fan." Mia replied. "God, they just keep coming!"

"I hope the guys get here soon." Emily commented. Just on cue, the Samurai Battle Wing flew through the air to tackle the giant Moogers a couple of blocks off. Mia smiled as she saw it, knowing that meant they had collected Kevin from the park. She was worried about how much his knee might have slowed him down, but it seemed like he had made it after all thanks to the Swordfish Zord.

"They did it!" Emily shrieked excitedly as she watched them destroying the Giant Moogers.

"Not a moment too soon." Mia replied as more Moogers continued to spill out of the gaps all around them, swarming into the area. These things are like cockroaches!"

"Then we'll have to serve as the exterminators!" Jayden called out as he, Kevin and Mike arrived.

They fanned out in all directions, using all their power to take down enemies wherever they arose. It got a little while into the battle before something changed though. All of a sudden, all the gaps glowed red, and they could hear a low, rumbling voice calling out.

"Red Ranger, Red Ranger..." It droned on and on in a continuous monotone which reverberated throughout the whole area. The Rangers suddenly noticed a big change in the Moogers. Instead of attacking in a swarm like they normally did, all of a sudden, they all turned one way, the same way, and marched with intent towards one point.

"What's going on?" Kevin roared as he sliced down a couple, that didn't even attempt to defend themselves. They were focused on one point, and completely ignored him, even as he attacked them. "Fight me you cowards!"

"It's like they're in a trance." Mia commented.

"They're going after Jayden!" Emily screamed as she realised where they were all heading. They ignored the other Rangers, even if they cut down as a result, and all marched towards Jayden, surrounding him. Jayden fought for all he was worth against the concentrated swarm of opponents.

"Then we all know where they're going!" Mike told them. "Form up around Jayden!"

They all made their way over, taking up defensive positions around him. Jayden saw the situation and knew what was going on. It was a day he had been dreading somewhat ever since he had begun learning the legends of his family. He reached to his side, grabbing Emily's Spin Sword harshly and ripping it from her hand.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"I've got a symbol combination I've been wanting to try for a while." He announced, ramming both swords into the ground and taking Emily's Earth Disk off the hilt, tossing it to the ground as he mounted the lightning disk on it instead. He started both disks spinning simultaneously, and as he picked up both swords, the powers combined. "Fire Storm!"

"Holy shit!" Mike yelled. "Get down!"

The other four Rangers hit the deck as Jayden spun around, smashing all the remaining Moogers into oblivion. He de-morphed and started to walk towards the glowing red gap nearest them, staring at it intently.

"Um...a little warning next time?" Mike commented sarcastically. Mia just nudged him as they watched him staring into the glowing gap intently, like he was lost to the world.

"Red Ranger, you're in danger!" The voice taunted him, before the glow disappeared. The other Rangers de-morphed too, coming up behind him.

"I've never heard anything like that." Mia commented. "That was no ordinary Nighlock was it?"

"No." Jayden announced. "I think it was Master Xandred."

"Master Xandred's back?" Kevin asked. "But...why would he want only you?"

"This is a conversation best held back at the academy." Jayden put down flatly. "Come on."

As they were about to leave, Mike noticed Emily was a little way off, and didn't seem to have been part of the conversation. He saw her kneeling on the ground, picking up her Earth Disk. He came over, finding her staring at it, looking a little upset about something. He roused her attention by touching her shoulder.

"Emily?" He asked her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." She replied half-heartedly as she got back up, putting her Earth Disk away.

"We're just heading back." Mike told her. "That was some pretty freaky stuff that just went down. We need to talk about it."

Emily just nodded and put an arm around him as they headed for the Academy.


	2. Jayden's Burden

"I don't get it." Kevin stated as they all sat around the table in the main room of the Academy for debriefing after their battle. Jayden was sitting at the head of the table, next to Mentor Ji with his hands clasped, completely silent. "I mean, Lord Xandred's back?"

"It appears so, yes." Mentor Ji put down sadly. He knew all the Samurai families, and was confident that they would have taught their children the legends, or at least the ones that had not been buried beneath untruths for the sake of safety. They all knew who Lord Xandred was, he was the Lord of the Nighlocks. Buried for years, sealed in the Netherworld, they all knew of his existence, but everyone was under the impression he had been sealed in the Sanzu River. Now though, it seemed otherwise.

"But, we all oppose him." Mia stated. "Why was he only after Jayden?"

"There is something you may not know..."

He was cut off as Jayden put a hand on his chest. He hated talking about himself. In his relatively short life, he had been nothing other than a member of the Shiba clan. He had been taught the Samurai legends instead of baa baa black sheep. He had played with wooden representations of the Folding Zord instead of action figures, and instead of baseball, he had been taught with a Shinai. He had many secrets he held within himself, and he had his reasons. Now though, he was sure Mentor Ji was going to let this one out. If his friends were to understand why he was attacked, why they would fight to defend him when it was obvious that they would be left alone if they simply walked away, it was only right that they hear the legend from him. He stood up, looking over them.

"My father was the one that sealed Lord Xandred in the underworld." Jayden began as he looked among his Rangers. "The last time Lord Xandred attacked, he caught the Rangers of the time flat-footed. They fought bravely, but they were almost defeated."

Everyone looked to Jayden, shifting a little uneasily hearing this. They all knew their parents were Samurai, and that they were the latest generation in their respective bloodlines, but their parents were always cagey about the details. They always kept talking about the importance of training and tradition, but they never once talked about any battles they had been in personally. When Jayden spoke of his father being in a battle, it occurred to each of them that it seemed likely that for at least some of them, their parents might also have been involved.

"My father was almost defeated, but he used the full extent of his symbol power to create a seal." Jayden told them. "He sealed Lord Xandred in the Netherworld."

"The symbol power to create the seal is connected to Jayden's Shiba bloodline." Mentor Ji told them.

"So Jayden..."

"He has no heir, he is the only member of the Shiba clan left." Mentor Ji interrupted Kevin. "As such, the seal is connected to him."

Jayden wrung his hands intently, his anger burning. He hated this. He had fought so long to keep so much of himself from anyone that it was frustrating to hear this. He had been told since his father bounced him on his knee that he was special. He was the one that carried the responsibility of keeping Lord Xandred from this world. The very blood in his veins was the reason Lord Xandred wanted him. It appeared that despite what they had believed, his father had failed to make the seal permanent. He was the most powerful Samurai that had ever lived, but it was now obvious that he had failed to keep Lord Xandred in the Sanzu River. Now, he had figured out how to get out of the Netherworld.

"So that's why there's been so many Nighlocks in the last few months." Emily commented. "Lord Xandred's back."

"And if they destroy Jayden..."

"They destroy the Shiba bloodline." Mentor Ji interrupted Mike. "The symbol power required to create the seal is tied to his bloodline."

"So Jayden really is the man." Mike commented. Jayden ground his teeth as he heard them all talking about him like he wasn't even in the room. He was used to it. It had happened for most of his life. He was the one expected to maintain the seal. So much was expected of him, that his life wasn't his own. He was just there for it.

"Then it's settled." Kevin stated, getting up and making his way to the centre of the room. "Jayden's the key, and we all need to protect him."

"Yeah, it's so clear now." Mia agreed, getting up and joining him. "That's why we've been training our whole lives."

"Then it's settled. We have to defend Jayden, no matter what." Kevin put down. He put his hand into the centre of the room. "We pledge it right now."

"I'm in." Mia said, putting her hand on his. Kevin smiled a little, feeling her hand on his. Mike got up and put his hand in.

"I'm in too." He replied. Emily got up at last, and put her hand in too.

"Me too." She told them. Jayden then got up and swing an arm down, smashing their hands apart.

"NO!" He snapped. "That isn't necessary!"

"Jayden, you're the man!" Kevin stated. "We're here and ready..."

"I don't WANT it!" He roared angrily.

"But Jayden..."

"We just continue like we have been." Jayden reiterated. "Concentrate on the battles ahead."

"But..."

"I'm the leader her Emily!" He yelled at the Yellow Ranger as she started to protest. She pulled away from him, a little stunned by the harshness in his voice. "I'm out of here."

With that, he stormed out of the room, snatching up a jacket as he went. The others just looked around each other, and were about to follow, but Mentor Ji stood in their way.

"He needs time." He told them. "I think that now would be a good time to get some rest. We will be training again tomorrow morning."

As he left, they all looked around each other, uncertain as to what to do. They now knew how important Jayden's safety was, but they had also been given a direct order.

"I'll go." Kevin put down.

"No, I'll go." Mike interjected. "I always go against Mentor Ji, he'll expect it..."

"Which is why if I do it I'll probably get away with it." Kevin suggested. He grabbed his jacket and looked to Mia regretfully. "Sorry about this, but can I call another rain check?"

"I'll wait." She told him, hugging him before pointing to the door. "Just...make sure he's safe."

With that, Kevin ran out of the house. Mia just went back to her room, leaving Mike and Emily alone in the sitting room.

"That was a pretty intense battle huh?" He asked her.

"I guess." She replied with a shrug. "What little I saw of it."

"That move Jayden pulled off at the end was sweet." Mike commented as he came closer. "Of course, we'd all have preferred a little warning to hit the deck, but..."

Emily slumped down onto the couch, holding her Earth Disk in her hands. Mike knew something had been troubling her since the battle, he just knew that approaching it directly wasn't the way to go about it.

"He didn't need me." Emily sighed.

"Emily..."

"He took my sword Mike." She interrupted him as he sat with her. "He just snatched it from me like it was nothing."

"He wanted..."

"He could have asked!" She protested. "I'd have given him the sword if he did, hell, if I'd know what he was doing, I'd have offered it to him! But he just took it!"

"Emily, we were in the middle of a battle." Mike reminded her.

"Do you think he'd have done that to Mia?" She asked him. "Or Kevin? I doubt he'd even have done it to you."

He didn't know what to tell her. Without being in that situation, he didn't know for a fact if he took the sword because it was Emily's, or simply the closest one to hand.

"He threw my Earth Disk aside like it was nothing." She told him. "I've worked nearly sixteen years to earn the right to that disk, and he just threw it away."

"Jayden's pretty messed up." Mike told her. "I mean...you heard what happened in there."

"He doesn't respect me." Emily whispered as she took a cushion from the couch, hugging it to her chest. Mike just wrapped her in his arms. "Who can blame him?"

"I can." Mike assured her. "I don't know much about Jayden, but I know two things. One, he doesn't do anything without a reason. If he took your sword, it wasn't because he doesn't respect you, it was because of something else."

"What else?" Emily asked him. "What else do you know about him?"

"I know that if he ever hurts you, he'll have me to answer to." Mike assured her. Emily just smiled weakly and whacked him on the head with a pillow.

Kevin had searched for Jayden for a while, but his training made him more than a little bit of a slippery customer. If he put his mind to it, and didn't want to be found, then he would disappear into the ether. Fortunately though, it appeared this was not one of those times.

He walked into a bar, finding Jayden sitting drinking. He was with a guy around the same age, with long, brown hair, and a bright, clean-cut face. They seemed to be discussing something, and as they pointed to a screen, he realised that a Sumo match was playing on the sports network. There weren't many fans of Sumo, but they did exist. As he approached, the other guy left to go to the bathroom. Kevin sat next to Jayden.

"Same again, and another for my friend." Jayden told the barman. He poured them both large measures of some kind of spirit. Kevin had never drunk before, so he didn't really know what.

"You shouldn't run off by yourself." Kevin put down flatly.

"I can handle myself." He replied. "Go home."

"Your breath..." Kevin stated. "Are you...are you drunk?"

"Kinda." He slurred in response, taking another swig of his drink. "Of course if the barman was a little quicker..."

"Jayden, this is stupid!" Kevin told him. "We've all got heavy shit to deal with, but come on! You can't just..."

"Do you have any idea what it's like?" Jayden asked him. "Do you know what it's like to have expectations?"

"Yes!" Kevin snapped too aggressively. He looked to Jayden apologetically and bowed respectfully before continuing. "My dad was a swimmer..."

"And if you refused to swim, what's the worst that would have happened?" Jayden asked. "He doesn't talk to you? Big deal! I was told my very existence was the reason Evil hadn't overtaken the world since I was born!"

"Jayden..."

"Do you think I want this?" Jayden asked him, taking a deep slug. The other guy arrived back, and looked annoyed that Kevin had taken his seat.

"I'm going." Jayden stated. "If you know what's good for you, don't follow."

With that, he left. Kevin was going to follow, but thought better of it. He just finished his drink, gagging as he did because of the unfamiliar burn of alcohol, and left, heading back to the Academy.

The guy that had been talking to Jayden started to stride off after him, but stumbled over a stranger's leg. As he turned to look at him, the stranger just casually slugged his drink. He had long hair, and slightly messy stubble.

"You should watch where you're putting your feet." The man warned him. The stranger just put his glass down and smiled at him.

"Why, is it a lesson you plan to teach me?" He answered. Dekker had been there the whole time. Since he had watched the Red Ranger walk in, he had been there to make sure that he didn't do anything that could potentially harm their duel. He had watched him drink several shots, and knew that it rendered him incapable. If Urumasa was to be satisfied, he had to be at his best.

"Don't try me!" The man replied, making his way past, shoulder-bumping Dekker on the way. Dekker just finished his drink and got up, stretching out his shoulders and neck before heading back to the guy.

"If..."

His words were cut off as Dekker blurred a palm-heel into his nose and mouth, smashing it viciously. Another guy got up from a seat, but he was put down quickly by a snap-kick, destroying his face.

"He's mine!" Dekker announced. Just then, about a dozen patrons got up and advanced on him. The Cursed Warrior just smiled. "Of course...I could do with a workout!"

As they got back to the Shiba House, Jayden started strorming around the house drunkenly, throwing open cabinets randomly. Kevin followed him.

"Look, we just want..."

"You just want me safe like they all did!" Jayden spat as he spun around, throwing plants and ornaments around in his stupor. "You..."

"Look man, we all feel pressure." Kevin told him. "I mean, obviously you more than most..."

"You don't get it do you Kevin?" Jayden snapped. "All my life, that's all I've ever been', the chosen one' , the messiah, the next big thing!"

"You're not the only one with problems." Kevin blurted out. "Sure, it sucks you've been chosen, but we all had to give shit up. If I'm even out of training for a year, I'll probably NEVER reach Olympic standard."

Jayden came to one cupboard that was locked, and snapped the lock off it with ease. Mentor Ji enjyed the occasional drink, everyone knew that, but Jayden breaking in was far from normal behaviour. He started to pour two very large glasses of scotch.

"I don't..."

"Then get lost." Jayden put down flatly. Kevin realised Jayden was looking for a drinking partner and just took the glass. He wasn't a drinker. With the exception of his High School graduation when his parents gave him a glass of champagne, and tonight, he had never drank in his life. He took it however, knowing that letting Jayden drink alone was not going to lead to anything good.

Sorry." Kevin answered regretfully, trying to adapt to drunk logic. He he had offended Jayden by suggesting he knew what he was going through, when in fact, he had no idea. Jayden came over.

"You do realise what you have right?" Jayden asked him in a slightly slurred voice. "You're healthy, you're good looking, you have a gorgeous girl falling at your feet..."

"Jayden, you're drunk." Kevin stated. Jayden just laughed.

"Hell yeah, that's what's so great!" He told him. "That's why everything's so clear."

"Jayden..."

"Just...go and make kissy faces at Mia." Jayden told him, downing some more scotch and pouring himself another. "That's what you're good at, having feelings but not having the balls to do anything about them."

"Jayden, you're my Shogun, and I have to respect you, so I'll put that down to the drink." Kevin told him. "Go to bed."

"You're ordering me about?" Jayden asked him, getting into his face. "You know..."

"I'm not ordering you around Jayden, I'm trying to look out for you." Kevin replied.

"Did anyone ask you to?" Jayden asked him, downing another shot. "Now, unless you want another, piss off."

Kevin reluctantly finished his glass and slid it over to Jayden for a re-fill. At least if Jayden was going to get loaded, he had someone there to look after him when he did.


	3. Jayden's Battle

The following morning, Kevin woke up with his usual body-clock time of six am, but wished he hadn't. He had the worst case of cotton-mouth he'd ever suffered, and a pounding headache. With the exception of a glass or two of champagne at family weddings, he'd pretty much never had a drink in his life, but in order to make sure he stayed safe, Kevin had been drinking with Jayden, and between them they had pretty much destroyed a litre bottle of Mentor Ji's scotch.

He noticed that Mike's bed was already empty, and had to check the clock again to make sure he was up at the right time. He just knew that if he was late for training then Mike wouldn't let him live it down. He pulled himself up from his bed, deciding to forego his shower since he already felt like shit and was "late" as far as he was concerned, and got dressed. He made his way through to the kitchen, finding Mia, Mike and Emily all sitting, eating cereal before morning training.

"Well I was wondering if we'd see you." Mia teased him, before seeing the weary, bloodshot look in his eyes. "Kevin, you look..."

"I feel like shit too." He told them. "Uh...this goes no further right?"

The four just nodded, realising that Kevin wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious.

"Jayden went to a bar." Ht told them. "When I got him home, he broke into Mentor Ji's booze cabinet. We killed a litre of scotch."

"Well that was smart." Mike chuckled. "I remember working out the day of my first hangover. My dad just gave me a bucket and told me it was self inflicted so he had no sympathy. He told me to get on with it."

"It was for his own good!" Kevin protested weakly, stroking his brow. Mia was somewhat more sympathetic to his plight and came over, holding him.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it." She told him.

"No doubt he's still asleep." Kevin said in a small laugh. "The state he was in..."

"Actually he's out in the training yard." Emily interrupted him. "I don't know how long he's been out there, but he was there when I woke up."

He knew that Emily woke up earlier than most. It was yet another concession she had to make as the youngest of the group. In order to fit her online courses around her training and ensure she had a High School diploma, she got up about an hour before everyone else to get in some coursework before they did morning training. If Jayden was up before her, and he knew he had been up late drinking, that begged the question, when did he sleep? DID he sleep? Jayden walked in, looking tired, but otherwise fine and gestured outside.

"Are we all slacking or are we training?" He asked them. They all looked among themselves.

"Uh...training isn't for another half hour." Mike reminded him.

"Well I guess that's alright then." Jayden said sarcastically. "Maybe next time Lord Xandred sends a Nighlock into the city we can say... 'Oh, we're not ready yet, come back in an hour'."

They all looked stunned by his aggressive tone. He flicked a thumb to the door.

"NOW!" He snapped. They all got up and went outside to train, all of them knowing that something was far from right.

Mentor Ji came over to Jayden as they got onto the training yard and looked over them.

"You're pushing them hard for such an early start." He commented.

"Lord Xandred doesn't go easy." Jayden replied. "Nor should we."

"I couldn't help noticing my liquor cabinet was open." He added. "Nor that a bottle was missing."

"We're all at training aren't we?" Jayden asked him. "Does it matter?"

"If there's a problem..."

"Why should there be a problem?" Jayden snapped at him, coming round to confront him. The others all stopped what they were doing and watched as they saw what was to them the first time they had ever seen Jayden and Mentor Ji fighting.

"Jaden, we only want..."

"What, you want what's best for me?" He asked. "Did anyone ask if I wanted to be the chosen one? To have all of existence resting on my shoulders? To not have made a single decision just for myself for my whole fucking life?"

"Jayden..."

Just then, the Gap Sensor sounded. Jayden backed down a little and turned to his team.

"We have a job to do." He told them. With that, they all headed for the truck.

They arrived at a quarry, finding the Nighlock waiting for them. In his arrogance, he had come without any support whatsoever.

"So which one of you is the Red Ranger?" He asked in what they could only guess was a Scottish accent.

"Firstly, you have a worst Stirling accent than Mel Gibson in Braveheart." Mike began. "Secondly, use your eyes! I'm wearing a green jacket, Emily's wearing Yellow, Kevin's wearing a blue sweater, Jayden...

His words tailed off for a minute.

"OK, he has a habit of wearing pink, and Mia...she's not wearing any pink, she's in a...very flattering by the way...black and white striped number...um...OK, I guess you need to ask."

"I'm the Red Ranger!" Jayden called out.

"Then you're the one I have business with." He announced. "Lord Xandred ordered me to take you out."

"Try it!" Jayden snapped back. As he started to make his way forward, Kevin stopped him with a hand to his chest. Jayden's eyes burned with rage as he followed the arm up to his face.

"This is exactly the kind of fight you shouldn't risk." Kevin told him.

"Every fight is a risk." Jayden replied. "You want to stop me?"

With that, Jayden morphed, leaping into battle. Kevin and the others watched him fighting with a ferocity none of them had ever seen. Just then, Moogers started to appear.

"Right, let's at least keep the fight fair." Mia commented. They all morphed, and began fighting; making sure the Moogers couldn't interfere.

Jayden meanwhile was giving the Nighlock everything he had and more. He had kept secrets his whole life, and he had wanted it to stay that way. Unfortunately though, Lord Xandred hadn't the same respect for privacy. He had forced Mentor Ji to reveal the secret of his bloodline. Before, they were there because they chose to be, but after that night, now they were risking their lives because they had to. He didn't want that responsibility. As much as he hated the thought of anyone he cared about falling in battle, at least if they chose to be there, that was not his fault. If they were there because they needed to be, that was a different matter.

He found his sword caught, and couldn't move it. Looking up, he realised the Nighlock's sword was patterned after an ancient beast, and it's jaw had bitten down, capturing the blade.

"My turn!" The Nighlock rasped as he threw the sword aside. "Double Slash!"

Jayden felt the force of the blow, and was almost completely wiped out by it. He landed several feet away.

"I thought you were tough, but one double slash and you're almost out." He chuckled. "Double Slash!"

Just as Jayden prepared for the impact, he saw something, the very thing he had feared from the moment he had dared to open his heart enough to make friends. Emily and Kevin rushed over, and not having time as he cast the blow, they took the full brunt of the blow without protecting themselves. They both de-morphed and fell to the ground unconscious. Jayden scrambled around on his knees, putting himself between his fallen friends and the Nighlock, snatching up his sword.

"We're here!" Mike told him as he arrived, preparing a guard.

"We're ready!" Mia added as she did likewise. Jayden tried to protest, but he wasn't yet ready. His will was strong, but his body wasn't quite as ready, and he couldn't stop what happened next. As the Nighlock came forth, in a blur, another came, cutting both him and the remaining two Rangers down in a heartbeat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and followed it up to the body. It was a white-armoured Nighlock with a red-skulled face. It held a sword to the other Nighlock's throat.

"Dekker, what are you doing here?" It asked the stranger.

"The Red Ranger is my opponent, not yours." He announced. "I will make this offer only once. Walk away."

Jayen saw Emily's sword a little way off, and he reached across, snatching it up. He dashed aside both Nighlock's weapons and stood before them.

"Don't speak of me like I am not here." Jayden warned them. "There's a whole lot of fight left!"

As the battle raged on, Mike wanted to get involved, but his body was spent. The blow the mysterious Nighlock had delivered was a harsh one, and he was finding it a struggle just to remain conscious.

"Jayden's amazing." Mia commented. "I don't know where he gets the strength."

Just then, the fight reached an intriguing juncture. Jayden's two swords both rested at the Nighlocks' throats. Dekker's rested at Jayden's, and the other Nighlock had a sword at Dekker's. They stood for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, one Nighlock backed away.

"You're both in luck, I'm drying out." He told them. "Lord Xandred will hear about this Dekker."

As he left, Jayden brought his other blade round, resting it at the other side of Dekker's neck.

"Why did you help me?" He asked him. "You're a Nighlock."

"I am Dekker." He corrected him. "No more, no less. And you are my opponent. Mine, and only mine!"

"Jayden, don't fight him!" Mia screamed, but her protest fell on deaf ears. Jayden was lost to his lust for battle. He wanted to end it all, to feel no more anger, no more hate. He unleashed it all, hammering into his mystery opponent with everything he had, but finally the decisive blow was struck. Dekker smashed a sword aside, striking a harsh blow across Jayden's shoulders, sending him spinning to the ground, coming to rest by a large rock. Dekker approached him, kicking Emily's sword away and stepping on Jayden's wrist as he reached for his own. He levelled Urumasa at his throat, and looked into Jayden's eyes as he prepared for the end.

"This is not the duel I want." Dekker stated. "His attack took too much out of you. Urumasa would not be satisfied."

He put the blade away as he turned into his human form. The others all gasped as they saw this.

"When you are at your peak, that is when I will take you." He announced. "Only then will you feel Urumasa's strike!"

With that, he pulled the sword out of its scabbard. Jayden rolled aside as he brought it down, slicing the boulder behind him neatly in half. He took it, and put it back in its scabbard.

"Another time Red Ranger." He told him, before walking away. Mike went over to Emily, helping her as she struggled to get up.

"So are you still having warm and fuzzy dreams about the weird guy?" He asked her.

"Please just shut up." She replied.

It was hours later in the academy, and Jayden had been sitting in his room ever since the battle. He loved his team-mates; they were the only friends he really had. He hated to know that they had been hurt defending him.

He had packed his rucksack long ago; he was just waiting on the inspiration to go. He had never asked for this responsibility. He had never asked to be the one that everyone sacrificed themselves for. He just was. It wasn't an honour or privilege he had earned, it just was. It was an accident of birth. He wasn't the 'chosen one' because he deserved to be, he just was.

He kicked his bag under his bed as he heard the floorboard creek. It was kind of an early warning system for him. He had been raised by Mentor Ji for many years, and knew the house intimately. That creak had saved him from more than a few lectures.

"They are both fine." He told him.

"I'm glad to hear it." Jayden replied. "Dekker...?"

"I will tell them the legend tomorrow." He assured the Red Ranger. "Right now, I have a feeling that they have other things they must tend to."

As he left, Jayden took his bag from under the bed. He never asked for anything in his whole life, everything had just been thrust upon him. He was sure that Mike would take care of Emily, and as for Mia...she had been barking up the wrong tree when she was sniffing around him, but he was sure she would see Kevin back to full health.

Climbing out the window, he took one last look back.

"None of you will be responsible for my safety again." He whispered. "I promise."

With that, he hefted his bag onto his shoulder and walked away.

Kevin came to, finding Mia sitting over him. She smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you had any intentions of waking up." She told him, taking the rag from his forehead and soaking it in an herbal remedy she had prepared.

"I was beginning to think I hadn't." He replied. He saw the look on her face. "Um...about before..."

"I have a confession to make." She said as he looked to her. She swept some hair behind her ear. "I heard what you said to Mentor Ji."

"Oh." He replied weakly. "Um...so..."

"Kevin, I liked it." She told him before he could go on. She took his hand, lifting it to her face and cupped her own cheek with his hand. "I don't know what's going on, or what the future will bring, but I know..."

"Don't say it now." Kevin stated as he rose painfully from the bed. He smiled at her as he drew her to him. "I can wait."


	4. The Legend of the Cursed Warrior

The following morning, Kevin wasn't awake as early as usual. As a result of his injuries, and the treatments Mentor Ji had administered to speed recovery, he had been effectively unconscious for many hours. As he rubbed his eyes clear, he could see Mia slumped in a chair in the corner, covered with a blanket. By the looks of things, she had been there all night.

He smiled as he thought about this. She had told him last night that she had heard his confession to Mentor Ji about his feelings for her. While she had been pretty non-committal about how she felt about the idea. She had only said she liked what she heard. It wasn't much, after all who didn't like the idea that someone thought they were attractive? That someone loved them? It was flattering at very least. He checked his watch to make sure that it wasn't too early, and realised that he had almost slept in until 10 AM...something unheard of for him. He got up, and made his way over, gently shaking her awake.

"Hey..." She greeted him in a slightly weary whisper. "You're awake."

"You've been here all night." He informed her.

"I think I must have fallen asleep somewhere round midnight." She told him, yawning as she got up and stretched out. "Mike did the same with Emily. We didn't want you waking up alone."

"Well I can't speak for Emily, but I know for me it was appreciated." He said with a smile as he stroked her hair with his hand. "I'm used to waking up with Mike; trust me, the view's a lot better."

"Well I'd be worried if you didn't think so." She replied as she went to his wardrobe and got out a pair of pants, throwing them at him. "Anyway, Mentor Ji said he wanted to talk to us all once you were awake."

"So much for a slow morning." Kevin muttered as he took the pants and started to pull them on.

Not long afterwards, Kevin and Mia arrived in the kitchen, where Mentor Ji had prepared them a late brunch. Mike and Emily were already there waiting, sitting at the counter. Mentor Ji gestured to them all to sit down.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jayden?" Emily asked as she noted the Red Ranger's absence from the table.

"That is just one thing I wanted to talk to you about." Mentor Ji told them. "When I went to check on Jayden during the night, he wasn't in his room. His backpack and some of his clothes are missing."

"You mean he just took off?" Mike asked him.

"But Lord Xandred's after him." Mia chimed in. "Not to mention that creepy Dekker guy."

"Yeah, he shouldn't be out on his own." Emily added.

"On his own, he's just made himself an easy target." Kevin stated, his tone indicating his anger at Jayden's actions. "It's like he wants to get destroyed. He knows how important he is."

He started to get up from the counter, only for Mia to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Kevin, we all feel the same way, but you have to appreciate how he feels." Mia said as she stroked his shoulders gently. "He never asked for this, he probably blames himself for us getting hurt."

"I don't care Mia." Kevin snapped. "He's the one that can seal Master Xandred for good; if anything happens to him...I don't care if I have to drag him back here myself. He's getting our protection whether he wants it or not!"

"It's not often I agree with the water boy, but he's right." Mike interjected. "I mean, I understand if Jayden's feeling guilty, but none of us was forced into this. We all know what we signed up for when we took up the Samuraizers."

"Yeah, he didn't ask us to risk ourselves." Emily agreed. "We chose to fight. We all know the risks. This is what we've all trained for our whole lives."

"I agree with all of you, however it isn't that simple." Mentor Ji stated. "Jayden is determined when he makes up his mind. If he doesn't want to be found, then we won't find him. We can only hope that he comes home of his own accord in time."

"Preferably before the creepy guy with the sword decided it is the right time for their duel." Mike commented, remembering the brief battle he had with Dekker out in the training yard. He had been handed something of a humiliating defeat at his hands. He knew that Jayden was on a different level to him with a sword, but having faced Dekker himself, he knew that he was unlike anyone he had ever faced.

"That is the other thing I wished to discuss with you." Mentor Ji told them. "I've been doing some research, and I think I may know who this Dekker person is."

"You know who he is?" Mike asked.

"Well...not exactly, the details are mostly lost to hearsay and legend." Mentor Ji told them. "He called his sword Urumasa, and he has spoken of the curse of immortality."

He opened a book to a sketch. The Rangers all gasped when they saw it. It was Dekker's nighlock form on the page staring back at them.

"That's him!" Emily shrieked. "That's exactly what he looked like!"

"I noticed you didn't get all hot under the collar for that face." Mike whispered to her. He winced as Emily kicked him under the table for teasing her. He had been having a little fun at her expense since she had told him about the dreams she had about Dekker. He didn't mean anything by it, and she knew it was just his sense of humour, but it was getting a little wearing. Mentor Ji just ignored them.

"Then it is confirmed. This Dekker is indeed The Cursed Warrior." Mentor Ji told them. Mia, Emily and Mike just stared at him blankly, but the words got though to Kevin, striking him deeply.

"The Cursed Warrior?" He asked him. "But...he's a myth!"

"No, he's a legend, and like all legends, he is based at least partially in fact." Mentor Ji clarified. "The Legend of the Cursed Warrior goes back many centuries. He is an immortal warrior, cursed to carry the mystical blade Urumasa across all time. He is driven only by the hunger to face strong opponents."

He placed the book down, showing them the chapter dedicated to The Cursed Warrior.

"Urumasa has an insatiable hunger for the blood of the strong." Kevin informed the others, causing them all to look at him. "The Cursed Warrior lives only to find and defeat the strongest warriors he can find. He has no desires, he cannot be reasoned with or bargained with, he seeks only to destroy."

"How do you know this?" Mike asked him.

"My parents taught me all the Samurai legends." Kevin told them. "Even the ones that people believed to be just fairy tales. I always thought The Cursed Warrior was kind of like a Samurai Boogeyman, a monster designed to encourage students to work hard and train in case he ever came for them."

"Unfortunately it is now clear that he does exist." Mentor Ji confirmed. "Urumasa has carved a bloody path throughout history, destroying some of the most legendary Samurai there have ever been. Now, it seems he's back, and he has set his sights on Jayden."

"That just makes finding Jayden even more important." Kevin told them. "The Cursed Warrior may only be interested in duelling him at his best, and having a fair fight, but something tells me Master Xandred isn't so choosy."

"But the city's huge." Emily reminded him.

"Not to mention he knows the woods pretty intimately too." Mia added. "He could be anywhere."

"We need to try though." Mike chipped in. "I mean, if anything happens to Jayden and none of us are there to do anything about it, then how are we going to feel?"

"It's one thing to fail in battle." Mia replied. "It's another thing altogether to fail because we weren't there."

"I'll stay here and track the Gap Sensor." Mentor Ji told them. "The rest of you fan out and search for him. Keep in constant contact. The last thing we need is anyone else going missing."


	5. Jayden's Absence

Jayden made his way deeply into the woods surrounding the city, aiming to continue the fight against Lord Xandred on his own. His friends had already shown him that he couldn't depend on them to look after themselves and allow him to do the same. He had asked them not to risk themselves for him, he had even tried ordering them not to, but ever since they had found out about the Shiba clan's special seal, they had sworn to protect them.

In battle they had shown that they were not taking their pledge lightly. They had all insisted that Jayden let them take on the Nighlock. Kevin and Emily had even taken a hit for him that had left them both knocked clean out of the fight. He could only watch as they both fell face-first to the ground, completely spent. They hadn't moved from the moment they fell until Mia, Mike and Jayden had gotten them back to the Shiba House. They had taken that hit for him. Jayden found a good spot and set down his back pack, before looking around; beginning to collect rocks and branches to begin a fire for the night.

Master Xandred was after him, the Nighlocks were now after him, and Dekker was now after him. As much as others tried to tell him otherwise, the fact was that this was all about him. The forces arrayed against them would only face the others if they got in the way. Despite what they said, Kevin and Emily had gotten hurt because they got in the way. Mike and Mia were fine, but even they had taken hits in the battle because they got involved. Even though he didn't get directly involved in battles, even Mentor Ji was putting himself in danger by opposing Xandred.

Jayden had worked hard to keep his secrets exactly that. He had predicted, dreaded that something like this would happen one day, that someone else would put themselves on the line for him. He had been taught most of the legends, and he knew the stories of the great battles intimately. While there had been periods of peace, such as the time since his father had sealed Master Xandred in the netherworld, but there were also periods of war, such as now, and in those times, most of the legends recounted great battles, heroic deeds and legendary falls.

The fact was that many of these stories didn't have rosy endings where everyone lived happily ever after. It wasn't like many of the Samurai lived to retire to a nice home in the country or beachside property, a common retirement plan was at the tip of a sword in these instances. He would be able to accept it if something happened to him, it was just part of the life that fate had planned for him, but he didn't want the responsibility of knowing that someone had lost their life for him.

He had finally gathered enough stones to create a fire-pit, and started to fill it with as many dry branches as he could find. The thought occurred to him that the process would be easier if Emily was there to summon rocks for the fire pit, or Mike could just summon some wood. Kevin could even will the water out of damp wood to make it dry enough to make it easier for him to light. He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. It was time for him to do things on his own. Pulling out his Samuraizer, he drew a symbol in the air, before casting it into the fire pit, lighting it.

"It beats the hell out of rubbing sticks together." He said to himself as he looked through his backpack. He had left in a hurry, but he had the forethought to take a packet of sausages with him for the first night. Although he was well-trained in survival and was confident he could forage for food on his own, he figured that on his first night, he would just keep moving as long as possible, hoping to get far enough away from the Academy before darkness fell that the others would be unable to search for him for long.

As he charred a branch enough on the fire to disinfect it, he skewered himself a couple of sausages and placed them on a makeshift support over the fire to cook, he felt a pain in his shoulder. It was a reminder of his short duel with Dekker.

He found his thoughts drawn to The Cursed Warrior, and what he had told him. He had taken him down, and had him at his mercy. He knew it would have taken nothing for Dekker to finish him off, to cut him down as easily as he had sliced that boulder in half. He could only think about what he had told him. The words affected him deeply.

_"This is not the duel I want. His attack took too much out of you. Urumasa would not be satisfied."_

He remembered how Dekker spoke, the way there was disappointment in his voice. He could feel it.

_"When you are at your peak, that is when I will take you. Only then will you feel Urumasa's strike!"_

Jayden knew the legends of The Cursed Warrior, the bearer of the legendary blade Urumasa. Like many, he didn't want to believe that he was real, that he was anything other than a story told to scare young students into studying harder lest they run into him. He supposed it was possible like many legends that the purpose was to prepare Samurai for any opponent. Anyone could have a Cursed Warrior. There was always someone stronger, or faster, or who knew a little more than you did, Mentor Ji had always taught them that.

Dekker had bested him in their short duel, and he could have taken him out. He had told him that the only reason he had let him live was because he was already tired and hurt from the battle with the other Nighlock. He didn't want to just pick up the scraps of a battle that was already over, to take out someone who was all but already defeated. It was why he hadn't destroyed Cam, a man who hadn't had a real duel in many years and by his own admission was probably not in as good shape as he had been since he had retired from his own Ranger days. It was why he hadn't destroyed Mike, a man that was nowhere near his level. It was why he hadn't intervened when he defeated Kevin in the duel they had been forced to have.

Dekker had said that Urumasa had a hunger for challenge, that it would not be satisfied unless it took him out at his peak. It was perhaps not the wisest strategy, but it was something Jayden could relate to. Bushido, the way of the warrior, the Samurai code...it was something that he had been brought up with. It meant nothing to defeat a weakened opponent. The only true victory was one against an opponent at the height of his prowess, where there were no excuses, no complaints and no protests. It was simply the case that on the day, the best man won.

As he turned over his sausages, he remembered the last thing Dekker said as he left. As he changed back into his human form and walked away, leaving the Rangers to pick up what was left of their team and go home to heal their wounds.

_"Another time Red Ranger." _

It was no empty threat. He knew that Dekker would be back, indeed, he had already shown an aptitude for finding the Rangers, and for watching them without them knowing he was there. They now knew he had been watching them for some time. He had come into the yard of the Shiba House after injuring one of their friends. He had even gone so far as to snatch Emily from the yard right under their very noses. It was a troubling thought that perhaps he was watching him right now. Still, he couldn't do anything about it. Dekker would come and face him when the time was right for him, when Urumasa told him that the time and place for the duel he desired had arrived.

Taking the sausages out of the fire, he inspected them, even tearing one open a little to see if it was cooked through. Finding that it wasn't, he took out his Samuraizer, and used his symbol power, casting a symbol through them, carrying heat right through, before taking one off and starting to eat. He had kept his secrets for his whole life for a reason. Now more than ever, it was clear that revealing his secrets would only lead to people he cared about being hurt. He had to do this as he had done everything else. He had to do it on his own.

Meanwhile, back at the Shiba House, Emily and Mike arrived back as it started to get dark. The team had been searching all day for Jayden, but he hadn't been seen anywhere in town. At least one of the problems trying to find him was the fact that in truth, they didn't really know much about him or what was important to him other than the Shiba House. While they were sure that if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't hide anywhere obvious, the fact was they didn't even have much of an idea of anywhere obvious he might be.

If Mike had gone missing, they would barely have to look any further than the nearest arcade or videogame store. For Emily, the park and Rainbow Corners were her favourite spots in town. Kevin would probably go back to the beach, or to the local swimming pool, but Jayden had just disappeared.

"Sorry Mentor Ji, there was no sign of him." Emily said apologetically as she slumped onto an easy chair.

"We figured there wasn't much chance of finding him now." Mike told him. "It's getting dark; we'd just be wasting our time."

"Sadly I believe you are right." He sighed. "Thank you for trying."

"Have you heard from Mia and Kevin?" Emily asked him.

"They called a little while ago." He informed them. "They're also heading back; they said that they were making a little detour to get something for dinner."

"Well that's one thing at least." Mike stated as he hung up his jacket on the coat hook in the corner. "I'm starting to get pretty hungry."

"Jayden!" Emily blurted out as she realised something. "He left last night. He hasn't been back all day. Do you think...?"

"Jayden knows how to take care of himself." Mentor Ji assured her, patting her gently on the shoulder, taking care not to exacerbate any of her injuries. "I can assure you of this much at least, he will not go hungry."

"Speaking of hunger," Mike began, sniffing the air a little. He ran to the door, where Kevin and Mia were just coming in, carrying bags from the local burger joint. Mia looked to Mentor Ji regretfully.

"I'm really sorry, we couldn't find him." Mia told him. He just nodded as he heard this.

"I appreciate all your efforts." He reiterated. "We can try again tomorrow."

"Until then, all of this smells great!" Mike commented. "What do we have?"

"Well, I know how much Emily enjoys the chicken sandwich meal." Mia began, handing her a bag. She accepted it gratefully, opening it up and looking inside. "I went with the banana shake."

"That's perfect!" She gushed as she started to unpack it.

"Mike, we got you a bacon double cheese meal with large soda, and a sticky bun dessert." Mia told him. Emily just gave Mike a slightly disbelieving look as she watched him accept the bag. She patted him on the stomach playfully.

"How the hell do you eat all that and not put on any weight?" She teased him. "It's not fair."

"My folks always said I had hollow legs." He answered as he took a bite of his burger, giving her a little smile. She just rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't really care for burgers, so I stopped off at the Chinese place next door for egg rolls." Kevin told Mentor Ji, handing him a bag. He just smiled.

"Thank you, that is appreciated." He told them. "If you don't mind, I'll have this in my chambers. There is some research I want to do."

He left them all, leaving just Kevin and Mia to have their meals. Kevin rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"So what did I get?" He asked her.

"Fish sandwich meal with strawberry shake." Mia told him.

"My favourite." He commented. Mia just gave him a little smile and tried to hide her face a little as she found her face flushing.

"We...umm...we both have the same." She told him, gesturing to the two bags. "It doesn't matter which one you take."

Kevin had a slight grin on his face as he took one of the bags and started to unpack it, taking his fish sandwich. Mike noticed the slightly awkward behaviour between his friends and concentrated on his food so he wouldn't say or do anything about the display unfolding between them. Kevin took a large bite of his fish sandwich, looking over to Mia who was starting with some of her milkshake. She sniggered a little as she saw some tartare sauce on his face.

"Hey, you're supposed to get the food in your mouth." She said in a little giggle as she picked up some napkins, and reached across, starting to mop his chin. She paused for a moment as their eyes met. "Um..."

"Yeah, thanks." He told her, feeling a little awkward, and not being sure what to do next. "I guess we can't all have as big a target as Mike..."

"Hey!" He protested through a large mouthful of burger.

"Mike, I feel like some fresh air." Emily told him. "Maybe we should take this outside."

"But..."

Emily just snatched up the food and started to drag her boyfriend outside. "Come on, Mike." She told him. "Out there, we'll be alone."

Mike didn't need any more convincing. As amusing as the Kevin and Mia was becoming, the sound of some time alone with Emily did sound like it would be a lot more fun, and after today, they could all do with something to take their minds off the situation.

"So...um..." Mia mumbled as she reached up, wiping the last of the tartare sauce from his chin. "That's all of it."

"Thanks." He told her. "So, you think I need a little help finding my mouth?"

"Well it seems like it." She replied.

"Would you like to help me?" He asked her. Mia just laughed.

"That was really corny." She replied. The smile on Kevin's face slipped as he heard her laughing at him.

"OH, sorry." He told her.

"Hey, just because it's corny doesn't mean I didn't like it." She told him. "Just...instead of trying lines...maybe you could just be you?"

He put down his fish sandwich as he thought about this. He really didn't know who he was in these situations. His training had never really allowed for any time for romance before. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes as she waited for him to say something.

"Mia, would you mind if I kissed you?" He asked her. She moved closer to him on the couch.

"There's one way to find out." She answered. Kevin reached up to her face, holding it tenderly as he drew closer to her and pressed his lips to hers.


	6. Jayden's Revalation

Dekker was sitting in his camp outside of town, feeding himself on a rabbit that had the misfortune to cross his path. Like most, it believed it was faster than him, and was proven wrong. As he chewed the meat off the bone, he heard something in the undergrowth. He took a slight sniff of the air, and satisfied himself it was nothing to be concerned about. Moogers had a very distinctive scent, and he knew that they were no match for him.

"Unfortunately there isn't enough for you." He announced. "Though do feel free to share the warmth of my fire."

They crawled from the woods, making their way towards him. Seeing that they were not putting away their swords, he reached to his bedroll, taking the hilt of Urumasa.

"I would advise you to drop those." He warned them. Just then, one of them threw a green vial towards him. He snatched up his sword, and blocked it, at which it shattered, engulfing them all in green smoke.

The following morning, Jayden woke up in his campsite, and looked around for any signs of life. He had erected several makeshift early warning devices that would have warned him if someone had entered the camp uninvited, but he was always cautious. As he got out of the sleeping bag and started to roll it up, his mind drifted to a place he was not entirely comfortable...his dreams.

He had slept the whole night, but his dreams plagued him. All night he had dreams of his father, the last Red Samurai...the one that had given him the responsibility he hadn't asked for...that no father should ask of a son.

He didn't remember him bitterly; indeed he didn't remember him much at all. He was very young when Mentor Ji explained to him that his father would not be coming home again, and many of the memories he did have of him, when he asked Mentor Ji about them, turned out to be flawed, or outright fictitious. He had explained it as "infantile amnesia", the fact that most people remembered little of any consequence within their first five years of life, and the memories they did have tended to be fabricated within their minds, kind of an idealised fantasy. However, some memories, particularly important ones, occasionally stuck.

He remembered a day when his father was teaching him Origami, the art of creating pieces of art by folding paper. He had learned the Lion (of course) rather easily, since he had such close ties to it, but sometimes his young, and at the time less-dexterous hands failed him. His father never lost patience though, and always helped him with a kind smile. Jayden remembered this day; because it was the first time his father spoke to him of what was to come.

"One day, you will lead a team of Rangers against Master Xandred." He explained as he folded paper with such practised ease he didn't even need to look at it, his gaze never shifting from his son. "One day, you will replace me, and you will take a team into battle."

"I'll be able to boss them around?" Jayden asked innocently with a little smile on his face. His father gave out a small laugh.

"Yes and no." He explained. "They will follow your orders, but there is more to a team than that. Sometimes you will need to ask them to do things you do not want to."

"Like what?" Jayden asked him.

"Sometimes you will have to ask them to put themselves in harm's way." He explained. "And at other times, they will do so, even when you do not ask it of them."

"But...your team...they're your friends." Jayden stammered, trying to understand. "I don't want my friends to get hurt because of me."

"One day you will understand that isn't always your choice." He responded, showing Jayden an expertly crafted paper aeroplane. "Part of being a friend is that occasionally you do stupid things, like deliberately throwing yourself in harms' way because you care more about a friend than you do yourself."

He tossed the plane with a light flick of his wrist, at which it soared over the wall of the Shiba House out of sight.

He knew that all too well now. He had watched Emily and Kevin being taken out of action under the last Nighlock's attack. He had watched Emily and Mike being injured by Dekker to protect him. His father had explained it to him, but it didn't make it any easier to see firsthand. He loved his friends. Sure, Mike got on his nerves occasionally with his antics, Emily could be wearing with her boundless optimism, Mia would sometimes fuss over him as she did the others and Kevin could be a bit of a bore, but he loved them all. Watching them all sacrificing themselves for him was like cutting out a piece of himself.

As he rinsed off his face in a nearby stream, he heard his Samuraizer bleeping. A Gap Sensor had been triggered, meaning Master Xandred was on the move again. Snatching up his Samuraizer, he broke into a run.

As the smoke cleared, Dekker found himself on the banks of the Sanzu River in the Netherworld. Magic was something he had disdained long before he took up the curse of immortality. It was a coward's tool, something with no honour, allowing the weak to hide and destroy worthy warriors without needing the courage to face them. He had heard of another warrior from Briarwood named Korrag that he had wanted to face, but heard that he had been destroyed by magic before he had the chance to face him himself and determine who was better. Urumasa was not happy about that.

He looked around, seeing the Moogers encircling him and turned into his Nighlock form, gripping Urumasa tightly.

"There is no question you will all be destroyed." He told them matter-of-factly. "The only question is...which one of you wants to be first?"

Almost in response, they all fell upon him, at which he cut them down within seconds, leaving him alone on the banks of the river. Dekker had been alive far too long to be naive enough to think Master Xandred was under any impression they were a match for him, they were merely a distraction until he arrived. Hearing the bubbling waters of the river, he smiled and turned to face him as the Lord of the Nighlocks strode out of the water.

"Have you heard of e-mail?" Dekker asked him sarcastically. "It would have been an easier way to invite me."

"I grow tired of you Dekker." He roared in his deep, raspy voice. "How dare you meddle in my affairs?"

"You want the Red Ranger destroyed." Dekker reminded him. "I want to destroy him. What does it matter who does it? Our goals are similar."

"Do you think me a simpleton you half-human scum?" He snapped in response, coming to face him. "If he does not fall by my hand..."

"This is all about who gets the credit?" Dekker chuckled, knowing full well that wasn't the point he was trying to make. If he fell to someone not under Xandred's control, despite the seal being incomplete, he would be sealed in the Netherworld forever, doomed to live with his pain. "You do realise you are far too old to be childish?"

"You want to face a strong opponent?" Xandred yelled as he pulled his sword out, lunging for him. "Try me!"

The fight was ferocious, and Urumasa was briefly happy. Lord Xandred was indeed a powerful foe, and matched The Cursed Warrior move for move. As they spun away from each other, Master Xandred cast a spell, binding Dekker's arms to his side with chains. The Cursed Warrior staggered back into the river.

"You hide behind magic?" Dekker asked him. "You are weaker than I thought."

"Let those blasphemous words be your epitaph!" He announced as moogers rushed forth, striking Dekker harshly. Master Xandred felt a certain satisfaction knowing that the latest Cursed Warrior would die with Urumasa's hunger unfulfilled. Just then, Dekker surprised him, unleashing an energy wave that shattered the chains and destroyed the moogers, though at the cost of taking him into his human form. The attack had cost Dekker dearly.

"You are not above using magic yourself are you?" Master Xandred asked.

"I only face warriors, and your cowards are not warriors." He replied. "Your arrogance is what got you sealed down here, and your arrogance is what will be your end. I will be back for you when it conveniences me, but know this. As much as you disdain my human heritage, it is the reason I am not a prisoner here like you."

With that, he dove beneath the waters of the lake and disappeared.

Jayden arrived at a local lookout point overhanging the ocean, finding the Nighlock from the last battle there with some moogers waiting for him. Seeing him arrive, the Nighlock laughed.

"You're short four Rangers." He taunted him. "Don't tell me I took them all out, I thought Rangers were meant to be tough!"

"I'm more than ready to take you out myself." Jayden announced. "Me, and I imagine any Scottish person who hears that accent of yours!"

He called his Spin-sword to his hand, not even stopping to morph and ploughed into the moogers. Every strike though felt wrong. Not technically, he had trained his whole life with a sword. It felt wrong to fight like this. He didn't know why, but he just felt something was off. His mind became clouded with another of the dreams he had of his father.

It was the dead of night, and Jayden had been shaken awake by Mentor Ji. It wasn't often Jayden was allowed to be up late, he was so young and needed his rest, but Mentor Ji had a serious expression on his face as he woke him up.

"Mentor..."

"Come with me Jayden." Mentor Ji told him. "Do not question me, this is too important."

Jayden never questioned Mentor Ji anyway, with the exception of his father; he was the only family he had. He nodded and rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed and followed him to the porch. There, he found his father morphed, holding his Spin Sword in his hand. Outside, he could hear sounds of battle, and see flames lighting up the sky. His father recalled his helmet and knelt down before Jayden.

"Dad?" Jayden asked him. His father presented the Lion Folding Zord to him.

"The legacy is yours." He explained. "I don't expect you to understand, Mentor Ji will explain if something happens to me, but I need you to know, that this is your destiny."

He didn't really understand what was happening. He had already figured out that a battle was going on quite literally on their doorstep, but the way his father was speaking to him was unlike any other time he ever had. There was no joy or happiness in him. A part of the young boy realised what this was, his father didn't expect to come back. He was saying goodbye.

"No one can win a war by themselves." His father told him. "Remember that."

With that, he turned and ran, leaping over the wall into battle. As Jayden looked to the Lion Zord in his hands, and Mentor Ji took him back inside, his tears began to fall. It was the last time he saw his father alive.

Back at the battle, the tide was turning. Between his injury at Dekker's hands and the distractions in his mind, Jayden was not up to the battle. He was smashed to the ground, and the Nighlock stood on his wrist, pinning down his sword hand.

"So much for taking me on your own." The Nighlock taunted him. "Say goodbye laddie."

Just then, he was sent flying by energy arrows. Jayden smiled and looked across, seeing Kevin and the others. Kevin was holding his Hydro Bow.

"No one can have a party by themselves." Mike stated, calling his Spin Sword to his hand. "Mind if we crash?" With that, the team all rushed into battle, Spin-Swords flashing this way and that. Emily became what Mike had affectionately termed the "Five-Foot, Ninety Pound Tornado of Doom. Mia was far from the caring mother hen as she sliced her way through her foes. Mike, as always, was treating it like a game, one that he was winning and wining convincingly, while Kevin was taking down foes left and right with practised ease.

"Stop slacking Jayden!" Mike called out. "Are you going to lie there all day?"

"Yeah, get off your ass and fight!" Mia added. "Don't think we're going to carry you."

Jayden smiled as he rolled to his feet, snatching up his sword. The others had finished with the moogers, leaving only the Nighlock, who was just regaining his bearings.

"No one can win a war on their own." Jayden announced. "No matter how good they are."

"That might be true for humans." The Nighlock answered. "But not for..."

"OK, enough talking, especially with that ridiculous accent." Mike announced. "Jayden, please put him out of our misery."

They all morphed, and lent Jayden their power disks. Turning the Fire Smasher into its Tiger Cannon mode, he levelled it at the Nighlock and opened fire, destroying it in an explosion.

"Unfortunately we have one more life to end." He sighed.

"You mean we have to hear that accent again?" Emily said with a little pout.

"Unfortunately yes." Kevin added as he pointed to where the Nighlock had grown to massive size.

"So how about it Jayden, are we together on this?" Mike asked him. Jayden shook his head as he pulled out the Lion Zord.

"No one can win a war on their own." He replied. "Not even me."

Later in the day, the Rangers all arrived back at the Shiba House, laughing and joking about their victory. Mike was just finishing doing an impression of the Nighlock with an exaggerated version if it's uniquely bastardised Stirling accent.

"Well Mel Gibson got hung drawn and quartered at the end of Braveheart, I guess he got off lightly." Kevin chuckled, putting his arm around Mia. As they came into the Living Room, they all fell silent. Mentor Ji was waiting, and by the looks of him, he was far from happy.

"Um...Emily, you remember I was going to..."

"Help me with trig?" She added as she pulled Mike away. "Yeah, now seems like a good time."

Mia was a little more subtle, just giving Kevin a little tug on the sleeve and jerking her head to the door. This was a family thing, and they weren't invited. Kevin leaned in to whisper to Jayden.

"Do you want...?"

"I'll be fine." Jayden replied. "This is a lecture I deserve."

Kevin just nodded and left with Mia. Jayden breathed a sigh as he faced the only family he had, knowing full well that he had a well-deserved bollocking coming his way for running off.

"I..."

His words were cut off as Mentor Ji threw his arms around him, hugging him in a grip so tight, it made it hard to breathe. Jayden did likewise and felt some tears beginning to fall.

"I'm sorry." He sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm just delighted that you're safe." Mentor Ji told him, releasing him. As they parted, Jayden could see that he too was crying. "Not because of destiny or the seal...I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

With that, they embraced once more.

Fin.

A/N: I know I made a LOT of jokes at the expense of the accent, but being Scottish, I can honestly say it was easily one of the WORST I have EVER heard committed to television! So yeah, a bit childish, but still *shrugs* hopefully it didn't detract from the story.


End file.
